No chance, no way!
by xRDxBMx
Summary: After the events of 'Mr. Greg', Pearl struggles with feelings she never thought she would face. (Pearl x Greg)
1. Part 1: Back Home

_**This takes place after the events of ''Mr. Greg''. Pearl is battling feelings she never thought she would have to face. Literally not in a thousand years.**_

It was late at night. Greg, Pearl and Steven just arrived back at the beach house. Steven was sleeping in the back seat. Not surprising as it was a very emotionally-heavy night. Many things were unpacked after years of repressed emotions. And all thanks to Steven. His song and his piano playing, which came as a surprise even to him, sparked a dance that finally brought his father and the pale Gem to a point where they can talk comfortably.

But was there something more at play? What was all that… pink? A new power that the boy would have to learn? But that's a topic for another time.

''**He's out cold.'' **Smilingly comments Greg as he turns to look behind him at his snoring son.

''**I better carry him inside and get him to bed.'' **Adds Pearl as she opens the van door.

She walks around the van to the back and opens the back doors. Making her way to the back seat, she gently and without any effort picks Steven up and carries him out.

''**Alright then. I'm off. This suit's starting to itch.''** Says Greg, scratching himself.

''**Listen Pearl, if you just want to talk anytime soon, let me know. I'm probably not going to be busy anytime soon. You know… being rich and all that.''**

''**I'd… I'd like that very much.''** Pearl smiles.

''**Goodnight then.''** Says the man, closing the back doors and making his way to the drivers seat.

Pearl watches as Greg drives away and sighs to herself. ''Goodnight.'' She says despite knowing Greg can't hear her. Carrying Steven, she heads for the beach house. As she walks, she is in deep thought.


	2. Part 2: No chance, no way!

Pearl carried Steven up to his bed and laid him on it. Before leaving she took one last glance at the sleeping boy, smiling.

She walked down the stairs and made her way towards her room, returning to her thoughts as she walked.

''**Nice suit.''**

Pearl jumps, startled, only to find Garnet sitting on the couch in the dark.

''**Oh, hello Garnet. Yes, it was quite expensive. Human attire really amazes me sometimes.''**

Pearl replies.

''**I can tell you're lost in thought.''**

Garnet observes.

''**Oh it's nothing.''** Pearl laughs nervously.

''**Mhm.''** Garnet hums non-believably, observing as Pearl leaves for her room.

Later, in her room, Pearl was sitting in the center of one of the huge fountains.

Thinking.

But no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't understand these strange feelings she was having.

They came so suddenly. But yet she felt like they were not as sudden as she believed.

As if they were building up before and she was just suppressing them… only for them to burst out all at once. Tonight.

These feelings they…

…felt so familiar. As if she felt them before, long ago. Thousands of years ago, to be exact.

Peeking off the fountain into the distance, she came to a shocking realization.

She placed her hand on her mouth as her cheeks turned blue.

She suppressed these feelings for quite some time now. Ever since that fateful day she fixed HIS van…

No chance, no way!

She didn't want to believe it.

She had feelings for Greg!


	3. Part 3: What Will The Future Bring?

''**Oh my stars…'' **Pearl panics in disbelief.

The dream in which Greg replaced Rose, the one she thought was a nightmare…

That one time she felt the need to take something of his to space with her… his van logo of all things…

Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?

…Garnet… her future vision…

Is that why she was so confrontational earlier?

DOES SHE KNOW!?

After all, she is the one who always says that ''love at first sight doesn't exist'' … Well Pearl certainly didn't feel any love at first sight, that's for certain.

But now…?

Despite her best efforts to keep the man at a tolerable distance, she still let herself know him more than she felt comfortable.

This man who took away her beloved Rose Quartz…

The man who was accepted by everyone but her…

The man who forgave her when she couldn't do the same…

The man who gave her Steven.

She sighs a sigh carrying a trail of guilt.

Should she… say something? What would he think?

Maybe the best thing to do would be to…

…wait and see what happens.


End file.
